The toilet paper-holder heretofore in use holds only one roll of toilet paper at time, and is very troublesome when the used toilet paper roll must be replaced with a new one. Thus, there has been a need for an easily exchangeable toilet paper-holder, especially for use in public lavatories for a long time.